The present disclosure is directed to connecting consumers with service providers.
Systems have been developed to connect consumers and their providers over the Internet and the World Wide Web. Some systems use e-mail messaging and web-based forms to increase the level of connectivity between a member of a health plan and his assigned health care provider. The consumer sends an e-mail or goes to a website that generates and sends a message (typically an e-mail or an e-mail type message) to a local provider. These types of services have been broadly referred to as “e-visits.” Other health care solutions include technologically advanced telephone communication solutions that use advances in voice communication and data transmission technology to interconnect medical professionals with patients.